It Won't Fit!
by TheChiggyPen07
Summary: When you're the Toa of Earth, stuck at the base babysitting the Toa of Stone and Air, things can get hectic. Also, babysitting tip: Never read a suspenseful novel while babysitting. It makes things that much worse.


Hi. My friend told a hilarious story about this one time when her brother had a friend over, and so the story idea belongs to her. It may fail because currently, I am at war with writer's block. (We shall win! Ahahahaha!) Please enjoy. ^_^

Disclaimer: Idea belongs to my friend. Bionicle belongs to Lego.

* * *

You know, spending an entire day with a restless Stone and Air Toa can really drive a person insane. It really could, especially if said person was Onua, Toa Nuva of Earth. Onua's eye twitched slightly as he sat in the "living room" of their team's base. Currently the rest of the team, other than Pohatu, Lewa, and Onua, were out doing Mata Nui knows what.

Onua, seemingly blessed slightly by the Great Beings, learned from his two younger brothers that they planned on playing games in Pohatu's room. Back to the present Onua, who was reading a large looking novel. Onua turned a page and let his gaze flick over the page, left to right, left to right.

Laughing and the sound of some game of some sort emanated from the Stone Toa's room. Onua smiled slightly and turned another page, already over halfway through the book. Wearing his favorite black jeans and muscle shirt, his perfectly tussled hair was smoothed back as far as he could get it.

He turned another page and paused, inching his black rimmed glasses back up his nose. Emerald eyes turned towards a regular brown door with a sign taped on it saying, "Pohatu's room! Girls not allowed." He could obviously tell it was Pohatu's handwriting because of the messy scrawling.

More laughing and shuffling came from the younger's room and Onua smiled. Even though his brothers could be annoying at times, he loved them all the same. Returning to his book, his smile faded into a concentrated line. Right now, he had reached the climax of the book. Things were getting exciting. Just as Sherri was about to die by the monster's hand….

"Eeek!"

The loud trilling voice came from his brother's room, and it startled the heck out of him. Onua carefully marked his page and snapped his book shut, setting it aside as he rose slightly from the couch. "Everything okay in there?" He called, turning his gaze towards the door with the handmade sign on it.

"Yes!" Two voices called, one more high and childlike while the others, Pohatu's, sounded rougher like he'd been cheering for hours without end.

Onua gave a small nod and seated himself again, picking up his book in the process. Flipping the pages back open, he continued reading. Sherri cowered in a corner, the monster's rancid breath flowing over her like hurricane waters. The beast lifted its large, meaty hand, and spread his talons.

They gleamed silver in the scarce light, almost as long as cooking knives. Onua's muscles tensed slightly in anxiety, biting his lower lip in anticipation. Now was coming the good part….!

"Pohatu! Stop it!" The same, childlike voice drifted from the Toa of Stone's room.

Onua sighed and marked his page, halting Sherri's fate for now. "What's going on you two?" He called in, half standing from the couch, book in hand.

"Nothing!" Both cried in unison, more shuffling emanating from the room.

Onua gave an uncertain nod and sat, gazing at the door a moment longer before returning to his book. Okay… Let's see…. He refound his page and sentence then began reading again. Anyway, Sherri's eyes widened in fear as she tried to disappear into the shadows, breath coming quickly. Her love lay not five feet away, already lifeless because of the monstrosity. Onua hunched over slightly, leg twitching as he waited with bated breath. The monster prowled forward, fire red eyes burning with hatred.

Onua mouthed the words, so anxious and absorbed in his book that he felt as though he were Sherri himself. Sherri gave a desperate whimper and clutched herself, shaking uncontrollably. Onua smiled and bit his lip, eyes zipping over the page at lightning fast speed.

Scuffling and whispering were heard coming from Pohatu's room, but the noise fell on deaf ears as Onua turned to the next page. As a last act, Sherri hugged her lifeless boyfriend and screamed as the talons ripped through her, leaving her lying on the floor in her own body fluids. She reached up a shaky hand and cupped Sam's cold cheek as she murmured…

"I love you." Onua whispered, completely shaking from the excitement of the whole book. Now for the aftermath of the changes Sherri and Sam had made.

Just as Onua was turning the page, there was a squeal and Lewa was heard shouting, "Pohatu! Stop!" Then another as Pohatu shouted back, "Come on! Give me a minute!"

Onua looked at the door suspiciously. Marking his page yet again, he stood and took a few hesitant steps towards the brown door. "Lewa, Pohatu, are you two okay?" He called, pausing to listen for a reply.

"Peachy!" Both called back, scuffling around some more before a zipping noise was heard.

Onua pursed his lips and sat again, this time on the edge of the couch and nearer the door. He flipped his book open and continued reading, pushing his glasses back into place. Sherri's sister Mary waited by the golden gates, black lines decorating the doors. She shuffled back and forth on her feet, looking at the beautiful trapped souls on the inside.

Fabled creatures gazed back out at her, murmuring words and reaching out grief stricken hands towards her. "If only to taste the air again." A beautiful woman murmured, hair like honey and eyes like the sky. Onua stared at the pages, rereading a few sentences. They just skipped away from Sherri and Sam because they died?

How could they! Onua knew he shouldn't complain, but still, what kind of author would do that? Shaking his head, he continued reading. Mary gazed at the woman and said softly, "What is your name?" The woman looked at her, skin shining like gold. "I am Nell. That is my human name. If you knew my other name, it would sound nothing but gibberish to you."

Onua flicked his gaze to the next line and rolled his tongue around his mouth, resting his eyes for a moment. He opened them again and marked his page, setting his book aside for now. Maybe a glass of juice would help him.

A thud came from the other room and a squeal, high and shrill. It was Lewa.

Onua stood abruptly and near shouted, "What's going on in there?" No reply. He grumbled quietly to himself and willed himself to walk into the kitchen, grab a glass, and pour some juice. Onua sighed and removed his glasses, taking a deep sip of juice. He realized something very important. He was stuck home, with the two youngest of the team. This did not bode well…

Onua downed another gulp and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and counting slowly to five. One… Two… Three… Four… Five… He took a deep breath of air through his mouth and let it out through his nose, reopening his emerald eyes. Onua just wondered how much fun two people could have alone in a bedroom…

Onua's eyes widened as an impossible answer hit him. No, it had to be anything but that. Dear Mata Nui why had his mind even thought of bringing that up? But, it did make the Earth Toa glance at the door. It was odd and from the noises they were making… No! Stop! Bad Onua, don't even think like that!

Onua mentally hit himself and muttered something unintelligible, then proceeded back to the couch, glass in hand. He set the glass on the side table and his head perked. He'd completely forgotten his glasses on the counter. Onua righted himself and shuffled over, letting his feet drag on the ground for once.

He'd never done this before, and oh how different it felt! It was like something Lewa or Pohatu would do. Onua chuckled silently and shook his head, picking up his glasses carefully and shuffling back over to the couch.

He sat with a sigh of comfort and picked up his book, drumming his fingers on the cover for a minute before opening it. He scanned his marked page for the sentence he left off on and began to read, eyes scanning the page quickly.

If someone were to choose the most avid readers of the team, it'd be him and Kopaka for sure. Maybe Gali, but she was mostly out and swimming. Onua bit his lip. The Gate was about to be opened! Mary produced a white key with black etchings from her purse, and held it to the light. It glimmered like a star in the light, twinkling and looking absolutely beautiful. Mary lowered it and looked at The Gate, at all of the creatures staring at her with hope in their eyes.

Onua bit his bottom lip and tensed his muscles, gluing his knees together. He hunched his shoulders slightly and nearly had his face pressed to the page. Mary gave them all a dazzling smile before inserting the key, waiting for it to take, and turning it. The Gate opened with a sweep, making no sound and scattering a blinding light everywhere.

Mary shielded her eyes and waited for the light to pass, and when she looked again, Nell was standing there. "Thank you, human. Now we may return to our respectful homes." One by one, creatures of all sorts stepped forward and hugged her before going their separate ways. Small fairies would hug her fingers, since they were so small. Trolls, Brownies, and anything under that height would hug her knees or ankles, shouting to be heard.

Onua smiled, a smile that was accustomed to getting many thanks. So he was wrong, it turned out Mary had been the hero, not Sherri. Well that surely duped the Earth Toa. Onua glanced at the remaining pages. Not many, but enough to keep him occupied for a while. After that, he didn't know what he was going to do.

Every book in the library of their house had already been read twice by him and Kopaka. He needed something new and fast. Also, he couldn't leave to the library right now with no one to watch the other two in Pohatu's room.

Onua sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. That's when he heard a thump, a shout, and a yelp. Onua was about to ask what was going on, but the breath was knocked from him at the following:

"Pohatu! Just stop! It won't fit!" That was clearly Lewa.

"Just give it time! It'll fit, trust me!" That was clearly Pohatu.

"Ugh, Pohatuuuuuuu!" Lewa again.

"Just give it a sec!" There was a scuffling noise, and another thump. A shrill cry arose, and Onua jumped after he regained his bearings. He quickly stood and made a mad dash towards Pohatu's door, the worst forming in his mind. They couldn't really be…?

When he tried the handle, he only found it lock. Fraggit… Onua looked around before banging his fist on the door, shouting, "What's going on in there?" There was some more scuffling and whispers before Pohatu called, "Nothing! We're busy and can't get the door!" Onua blinked and stopped his fist in mid-pound.

Too busy to get the door? What activity made it so they couldn't answer the door? Onua stumbled backward a pace, surprise etching his well toned features. No, no, no, no, no! They couldn't be! Onua backed up five more paces and lowered his shoulder, then charged forward. The door immediately gave and fell to pieces, but it also left Onua with a bruised shoulder.

Inside, sitting on the floor, were his two brothers Pohatu and Lewa. In between them sat a block puzzle. Onua gaped at the scene. Was all of that before just for nothing?

Pohatu raised amber eyes to look at Onua and said, "Onua, you broke my dooooor!" Lewa stared, in complete awe of what had happened.

Onua brushed dust from himself and said, "Now what was all that shouting and such before?"

Lewa pointed at the game he and Pohatu were playing and said, "Pohatu thinks that piece goes there but it _doesn't_ and says to give it a minute and it'll fit." Pohatu frowned at him and stuck out his tongue, holding the piece in his hands.

Onua swallowed and said, "What about the zipping noise? And the scuffling? And the thud?"

Pohatu waved an easy hand and said, "Easy. The scuffling came from me turning the board around to fit the piece in better. The thudding was from trying to pound it into place." As an example, he placed the piece in the spot and began pounding on it with the heel of his palm. The piece would not budge as it left at least an inch sticking out.

Onua held a hand to his chest and sighed, feeling his heart rate slow from humming bird to daily jogger. "And the zipper?" He queried, glancing about the room.

Lewa held up a brown zip bag and said, "This is what the game comes in. We thought we were missing a piece so we opened it again and looked for the piece."

Onua stared. Then he stared some more. And some more. Definitely some more after that. So that whole ordeal was just something his mind conjured up to answer his questions? Well, at least this was better than the other thing he'd been thinking… "All right you two. You can keep playing and I'll be reading."

With that, Onua turned, and headed back to the couch. Good thing he turned, for he was sure he couldn't hide the blush of embarrassment on his face.

* * *

Yep. XD I laughed hard when I first heard this story... Please R&R!


End file.
